Faith
by Phantom Actress
Summary: Naming things is usually easy, except when it come to naming your own child. Then John has to deal with going-to-give-birth-in-three-months-Peggy. Historical one-shot. Jeggy and some Hamilza.


**I've come to realize how much I ship John Laurens and Peggy together. **

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Faith

John Laurens wasn't planning on talking about baby names at dinner that night. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted to discuss. But of course, Alexander had to mention it. And, of course, Lafayette and Hercules had to urge him on. At least Peggy was in the kitchen getting dinner. John insisted that he take care of it, but when you argue with a woman with child, you never win. Ever.

"So any names so far for the baby?" Alexander asked, stroking Eliza hair.

After internally groaning, John answered,

"Yes."

Maybe if he kept his answer nice and short, Alexander would get the clue. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"What are they?" Alexander questioned further.

"Alexander!" Eliza scolded, "He doesn't want to talk about it! Leave him be!"

A smug smile was on Alex's face. "I know I should, but I'm not going to." He turned back to John. "So, what names?"

"Do tell, John." Hercules leaned in.

"Not you, too!" Eliza groaned.

"Oui, mon ami. On aimerait tout savoir." Lafayette had an evil smile showing.

This was giving John a headache. It wasn't so bad. Unless Peggy came into the room. Then disaster would hit. But for the time being, he could spill the beans.

"Alright," John started.

His friends all starting cheering and urging him on. Even Eliza had a little smile on her face. After all, she probably knew already. Peggy told her older sisters everything. Eliza always kept her word.

"Let me finish already, guys!" John exclaimed. They quieted down. John took a deep breath. "Now remember that Peggy is Peggy. A Peggy that is going-to-give-birth-in-three-months-Peggy at that. She want to name the child, if it's a girl, Corneliacatherine."

A slience hung in the air as everyone regested this.

"Cornelia Catherine?" Lafayette wondered, "Not a bad name, mon ami. I would even use it for a girl. Even Adrienne might agree to it." He smiled as he thought of his beloved wife.

John shook his head. "Kind of. But it's all together. Corneliacatherine."

Hercules laughed. He said Corneliacatherine over and over again as fast as he could. Alexander started in on this. Soon Lafayette was beating them. Eliza rolled her eyes. "Boys" she muttered under her breath. When they calmed down, Hercules asked,

"What does she wanna name a son?"

John buried his head in his hands. "It's even worse." He paused and looked up at his waiting friends. "Philipjohnschuyler."

Eliza looked mortified. Peggy hadn't told her that. Alexander, Lafayette, and Hercules needed a few minutes to register the name. Alexander just looked worried. He was thinking that Peggy was going mad. Lafayette still looked in shock. Hercules's expression told everyone he had just heard the most stupidest thing ever.

"John, is Peggy okay?" Alexander asked in a small voice. Eliza looked pale. She was squeezing her husband's hand like there was no tomorrow.

"It's Peggy. Like I said earlier, 'A Peggy that is going-to-give-birth-in-three-months-Peggy'," John replied.

"Did you fight with her about it?" Eliza still looked terrified for her sister's life.

John started blankly. "I'm trying to forget about that."

"What did I tell you, John, when you told us about Peggy? Never fight with a pregnant woman. You'll never win. Trust me," Alexander said.

"I second that!" Lafayette exclaimed, raising his hand.

Peggy came into the room as graceful as she could manage. She set a tray on food down. After she was finished, Peggy kissed her husband's cheek and sat down next to him.

"Let's start! Little, Corneliacatherine or Philipjohnschuyler are hungry!" Peggy was grinning.

John made a wish that night, that Peggy would come to her senses when the baby was born.

* * *

It was a girl. She had little brown curls and freckles splattering her face. Peggy endured a ten hour labor with her sisters at her side.

Later that night, John held his daughter while Peggy rested. The feeling of bliss was overwhelming. Seeing his little girl made John love Peggy ten times more.

"What are we gonna name her, John?" Peggy whispered.

_Please don't think of anything stupid, Peggy. Please. Please! _John thought. _Martha, Anne, Mary, anything but Corneliacatherine! _

"What about Faith?" John suggested.

"Faith." Peggy smiled. "Faith. I like it. How did you come up with it?"

John smirked. "Because I had to have Faith that you wouldn't name our child something really stupid."

"Hey!" Peggy threw a pillow at him. Missing by a mile.

But that was part of the reason that John chose it. To have faith in Peggy to not chose their child's social life to die because of their name.

* * *

**Kind of fluffy and kind of cheesy. That's the type of thing I've been writing lately.**

**Can anyone guess why Lafayette was able to say Corneliacatherine the fastest? ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
